The Lost Priest: Side Story
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Placed after chap 10. Alucard takes Abel, Seras, & Asta out to do a little shopping for his master's bday. But where he takes them 2 go shopping could end up gettin them in a lot of trouble. There's a surprise xover inside this xover. 1 shot.


The Lost Priest: Side Story

In Search of the Perfect Gift

(A/N: Yes, this is a side story to The Lost Priest. There is going to be another little crossover in involved in this side story. It just came to me one day for some odd reason. At first I just brushed it off because it would really mess with the feel of the story. But suddenly the thought of a side story struck me. It would be away from the main stream story but still be involved in the main story later on but not directly, if that makes any since to you all. Please say it does and that I'm not rambling on like some baka (idiot). Anyway, please enjoy it. By the way it takes place the night right after chapter 10.)

**SOUNDS/sounds **

_Thoughts _

_**Telepathy **_

* * *

The air was cold and damp; the rain hadn't let up until four in the evening. The pavement was wet and, in some areas, frozen. It was not the best night to be out walking unless one had to. Everyone was bundled up in hats, gloves, scarves, and long, heavy coats. A group of four, two men and two women, walked down the slick lightly lit streets.

**AH-CHOOOO! Sniff!** "Tell me what we're doing out here again," Abel asked, pulling his long coat closer to his body as he, Seras, and Asta followed Alucard down a dimly lit street. "It's dark and cold, not that I'm complaining or anything; it's just…"

"Abel, it's not late. It's only six o'clock in the evening, for crying out loud," Asta huffed. "What do you want? For me to come out in the midday sun or something? I personally don't feel like becoming a crispy critter."

"Master, why ARE we out here anyway?" Seras moaned, rubbing her cold hands together.

"Ha! That's funny story actually," Alucard grinned as his companions glared at him. "I'm actually looking for a gift for my master."

"What's so funny about that?" Asta asked crossly, putting her hands in her coat pockets.

"I forgot it was her birthday today," he replied as the three behind him did a face faulted. "She kept giving me these weird looks last night, and I didn't remember until I woke this evening."

"So, where do we come in on this?" Abel asked as Alucard turned around to look at them.

"I want you to help me pick out a gift her," Alucard smiled. "Now what do you think she'd like?"

"A gun," the three replied nonchalantly.

"Uh—no. I got her one for the past ten years. I want to get her something different," he mused. "Something nice, like jewelry."

"Well, I'm not needed," Abel said, turning on his heel, and started to march off. "Buh bye!"

"Get back here," Seras and Asta snapped, pulling him back to them.

"I'm not good with gifts for girls," Abel whined as the blonde vampires glared at him. "Honestly. The last time I gave a girl something, it was just a couple jawbreakers."

"Well, then this will be a new learning experience for you, won't it, Tovarish," Asta grinned evilly at him.

"We'll teach you just what a girl does and doesn't like," Seras sneered, playing with a piece of Abel's silver locks to see Asta's face darken in anger.

"Oh, by the way, Alucard," Abel said, walking away from the angry looking girls. "I know this sounds a little odd, but you don't come off as a person who would get paid for his services."

"Oh, I do get paid, Father. However…" Alucard smirked, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out two large leather pouches of coins. "Normal British currency is worthless where we're going. I've had this nice chunk of change for a while now. I've just never gotten a chance to spend any of it until now."

"Then where are we going?" Seras asked. "I mean, we're still in London."

"Too true, Police Girl, but the place we're going to, I would advise you not to look at anyone, talk to anyone, and definitely don't draw any attention to yourself," Alucard spoke in a serious tone. "Same goes for you, Viscountess, and you too, Priest. Just beyond this block there is a small alley and a little pub. Inside that that pub there will be people who can easily recognize us for what we are and will have no problem getting rid of us. So don't give them ANY reason for them to take action against us. I'm also advising you, Crusnik, that you should refrain from calling yourself 'Father'."

"Why do we have to follow all these precautions, Alucard? I don't understand," Asta asked as Alucard turned the corner and they followed him. "Just where are you taking us?"

"Yes, please do tell us just where are we going and why we have to be so careful," Abel spoke up as they came to a stop and looked up at the sign above their heads. "The Leaky Cauldron? I'll give them points for name originality, but seriously, just where are we?"

"Once we walk through this door, you will be entering the wizarding world. That means magic, strong magic. We as vampires are not welcomed by any means," Alucard said sternly, looking at them just as stern. "Follow me through the pub to the back door. Remember; don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and don't draw attention to yourselves. Oh, and, Abel…"

"Y-yes?" Abel swallowed.

"You being the only one among us who looks human, so they're most likely going think that you're one of our familiars. You're going to have to be just as careful," Alucard warned as he reached for the handle. "Follow me now and remember everything I've told you."

"Right," the three chimed a little nervously, nodding their heads as Alucard opened the door.

The old wooden door opened on its squeaky hinges and the sounds of a public house filled their ears. There was also the smell as well; the smell of liquor and the smell of people really needing a good bath made them almost want to gag. Everyone stepped in and Alucard closed the door lightly behind them. The foursome stuck to the darker areas of the pub as much as they could as they moved towards the other exit.

They were half way through the pub now and no one seemed to notice them all that much as they whisked by seats and tables. Then, as they neared the main bar, an old drunkard turned around in his seat in a hurry and hit Abel in the head with a glass full of warm beer. It spilt onto his face, in his hair, and down the front of his clothes. A couple of his buddies started laughing until Seras and Asta shot the men evil glares. That was the wrong thing to do.

"BLOODY HELL! VAMPIRES! WE'VE GOT VAMPIRES!!!" the old man yelled as wands were pointed at them throughout the pub.

"We don't mean you any harm," Alucard said, looking at the angry, fearful crowd around them. "We just wish to pass through. Nothing more."

"Then you're heading for Diagon Alley?" the man behind the bar asked, holding out his own wand to Alucard. "What business do you have there?"

"Shopping, what else?" Alucard smiled, holding out one of money sacks. "If you just let us pass I can assure you nothing will happen on our return."

"How do you know nothing will happen," a woman six feet from them asked. "You are vampires after all! What in Merlin's name makes you think we can trust you?"

"You have my word, of course," Alucard bowed to her as the room started mumbling about what they should do.

"What is the worth of vampire's word?" the innkeeper snapped as Alucard pulled out an ID card from his pocket and stuck in the innkeeper's face before putting a gloved finger to his lips. "Oh! Oh my! I had no idea!"

"Was that the best thing to do?" Abel whispered.

"Just wait, Abel," Alucard replied back.

"You're with…" the innkeeper behind the bar swallowed. "B-by all means, please, c-continue on your way."

"Thank you," Alucard said, tilting his hat the innkeeper and started moving again, the others following right behind him.

* * *

"Thank you, Professor Lupin, for taking us with you this weekend. I was really needing some wax for my broom," A thirteen year old boy with glasses and mess black hair said, looking up at the older man in front him walking down the street. "Are you sure it was all right with Professor Dumbledore, us being here at Diagon Alley?"

"I told you it was just fine with him, Harry," Professor Lupin said, looking at him weakly. "Hagrid couldn't leave to pick some of his supplies, so he asked me to do it for him."

"Well, just don't overdo it, Professor," a girl with bushy hair said in a sharp tone. "I mean, you were out sick for a few days."

"Geez… Hermione, you worry too much," a tall, skinny boy with red hair said flatly.

"Oh, come off it, Ron," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms. "I'm just saying it's cold and wet out here—"

"I know what you meant; I'm not stupid," Ron huffed.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Lupin snapped slightly. "We need to just make one more stop before we head back to the Leaky Cauldron. We're late enough as is. Severus is probably getting worried; he might even be out looking for us."

"And if he is, it'll only be to fuss at us," Ron said bitterly.

"I do not fuss, Mr. Weasley," A dark voice said from behind. "Remus, you were due back at the Leaky Cauldron an hour ago. I would expect a teacher of Hogwarts to be prompt and keep his word on his time of return. Especial when you have students with you."

"I'm terribly sorry, Severus. We got a little sidetracked," Lupin smiled weakly at the stern-looking man behind him. "I just need to make one more stop before we head back. I promise I won't take long."

"I would suggest that you hold that last errand until the morning, Remus," Snape said, looking around the area carefully. "Just as I left the inn to go looking for you, a rumor started spreading about three vampires and a familiar walking around Diagon Alley. But I'm sure you already heard this, and I hope you didn't take it upon yourself as the DADA teacher to think that you could protect these kids by yourself. You, of course, being…"

"I had no idea about this," Lupin said surprised, seeing Snape look a little smug about something. "Perhaps it would be wise to return to the inn at once, then."

There was a moan as the three kids looked at him in disappointment. Severus still looked a little smug at the fact that he had just ruined their night.

"But if the dear Professor Snape would accompany us, perhaps he wouldn't be so worried," Lupin said as Snape's face fell. "The shop is just right over there, and I only need to pick up a couple of items."

"Make it quick then," Snape snapped, tightening the scarf around his neck. "No telling what those bloodsuckers are up to."

"You three stop dawdling. The shop's right here," A man in red coat and hat said, not far from them as two blonde women and silver-haired man came up behind him.

"Hermione, look over there," Harry said, tapping her on the shoulder and pointing at the odd foursome. "You don't think they are…"

"Professors, aren't they…?" Hermione spoke in small voice, looking back at Lupin and Snape. "Aren't they vampires?"

"Bloody hell," Ron said in shock. "I never thought I'd actually see a vampire."

"Get behind us, children," Lupin ordered, ushering the kids behind himself and Snape.

"I do so hate to say this, but I did tell you so, Remus," Snape huffed as he and Lupin advanced on the shop. "However, why they would be stopping at Madam's Rosa's Mystical Jewelry is quite unusual."

"I don't know; some vampires are pretty flamboyant," Lupin replied. "You three, I want you to return to the Leaky Cauldron and stay in your rooms. Understood? No heroics this time."

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he and his friends hurried down the street.

"You honestly think they will listen to you," Snape said in disbelief as they came to a stop in front of the shop and looked through the lit display window. "Those three have to be the most disobedient children in the entire school."

"I trust them well enough, Severus," Lupin replied.

"And what about you, Lupin, do you think can handle some vampires? You being what you are, and all," Snape asked with a little arrogance in his voice. "A vampire would have no—"

"Don't worry, Snape, I'll be fine," Lupin replied calmly, looking through the window as well. "Let's just see what they're up to before we end up making idiots of ourselves."

* * *

"Master, look at this," Seras said, pointing at a gold pendent with a color changing jewel. "You think she'd like this?"

"No, that's a little too much for Integra," Alucard said, shaking his head while trying looking for something a little plainer.

"Now, Abel, when looking for jewelry for a girl, you must always keep in mind what style she likes to wear," Asta said, looking at some bracelets.

"Okay," Abel said, looking rather uneasy.

"Also keep in mind how often she would wear it as well," Seras butted in as Asta looked agitated. "Not to mention her body type. You want something that will complement her well."

"Right," Abel nodded.

"I thought you were going to help out Alucard, Seras," Asta snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am! I just thought I'd help you out as well, Astharoshe," Seras bit back, crossing her arms.

"I don't need your help with anything," the Viscountess said bitterly. "I'm just fine without your input."

"Is that so, Duchess? Well, let me tell you something," Seras huffed.

"You better come over here, Abel," Alucard said, tapping him on the shoulder as the girls continued to argue. "It's best to let them work it out on their own. You don't want to get in the middle of a catfight. Do you mind helping me look at some rings?"

"No, I don't mind," Abe said, following Alucard over to a glass case right in front of the terrified clerk. "Wow, these are pretty—and very expensive, I bet, as well."

"Now, I want something simple; not flashy, but unique," the vampire in red mused, looking at all the gold rings.

"How about this over here?" Abel asked, pointing at some gold rings. "They all have initials engraved into them—and they're small."

"Hey, miss, come over here," Alucard said, making a 'come' gesture with his hand to the clerk. "I'd like to look at this ring right here. The rose gold one with the 'H' in it."

"Y-yes, sir," she said, walking over to him fearfully, opening the case, and pulling out the ring. "Th-these are very popular among y-young ladies."

"Now about sizes. What sizes do they come in?" he asked, picking up the ring and looking at the teardrop shaped gem that turned colors encase with the gold.

"Th-they're one size fits a-all, sir," the women whimpered. "They a-adjust automatically to the w-wear's ring sizes."

"Really? That's neat," Abel said, looking fascinated at the ring in Alucard's fingers before looking back at the two squabbling girls.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He saw two men looking at them through the window. He sighed slightly and shook his head. As he was about to look away, he saw three kids come up to them with what looked like two other vampires that he most certainly didn't like the looks of.

"Alucard, I'll be back in a bit," Abel said, walking away from him.

"That's fine. How much does it cost?" Alucard asked her as she looked at the price listed on the box's back.

"Two G-Galleons, sir," she stammered as Alucard reached into one of his bags, pulled two Galleons, and set them on the counter. "Thank y-you."

* * *

"Professors," Harry swallowed, coming up behind them.

"Potter, you were ordered to—" Snape stopped dead as the looked at the two vampires behind the three students.

"Now, why don't you come with us, Professors," one of the vampires spoke up with a toothy sneer. "After all, you don't want anything to happen to the children. Don't even think about pulling out your wands."

Snape and Lupin followed them to a dark area close to Knockturn Alley. This was not going to go well. Five vampires in one night could never be a good thing. The vampires then shoved Harry and the others towards Snape and Lupin.

"What do want?" Snape asked bitterly as the two vampires just grinned at him. "Answer my question!"

"You're in no position to ask questions, you greasy git," the other vampire laughed. "Yo, Charlie, who do think we should start off with first?"

"I guess we can start with the little girl, Richard," Charlie smirked, showing off his fangs to Hermione.

"Don't you come near me, Fang Face," Hermione bit out. "I mean it!"

"Get behind us, Hermione," Ron said, pushing Hermione behind him and Harry.

"Awe, how sweet you are, playing knight in shining armor, carrot top," Richard said, watching Ron go red in the face.

"Please, sirs, leave them be," a gentle male voice said as a tall male silhouette walking towards them. "There is no reason to hurt anyone, especially the three young ones here."

"You've got a lot of gall telling us what do, four eyes," Charlie snorted, not at all moved by the man's words.

Abel stood nine feet away, not at all happy at the situation before him. His blue eyes were narrowed on the two vampires. Charlie and Richard just chuckled at him. Was this man that daft?

"Isn't that the familiar we saw earlier?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"A familiar, you say?" Richard asked, looking at Harry and then the silver haired man. "You someone's familiar? You don't look like one. You look like nothing more than a Muggle to me."

"Taking on vampires at night? Heh! You that much of an idiot," Charlie huffed as he ran at Abel. "I'll drink your blood first!"

Charlie was on Abel in an instant, but just as he got to where Abel stood, Abel was gone. Charlie had look of total shock on his face. He turned around to look at his buddy when he saw Abel standing behind an unsuspecting Richard. The wizards looked just as shocked as Charlie did; there was no way he could have Apparated there.

"Richard, behind you!" Charlie shouted as Richard turned around to see Abel leaning against the wall.

"Bloody cocker, how did you get there?" Richard asked in surprise, taking a couple shaky steps back.

"Simple. I just picked up my feet and moved," Abel said in a bored tone.

"Who the devil are you?" Charlie snapped, moving towards his partner.

"Abel Nightroad," he replied coldly.

"You look like nothing more than a human," Richard snapped as Charlie now stood beside him.

"I've had enough of this bastard," Charlie snapped, baring his fangs at Abel. "Get him!"

The two charged at Abel, and yet again he vanished and reappeared behind them. This only resulted in getting both of them rather angry, and Charlie quickly grabbed Harry, Richard grabbed Ron, and they held out long sets of talons to the boys' throats.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shrieked, trying to get to them, but Lupin held her back.

"No, Hermione," Lupin said, holding the fighting girl in arms. "You'll be killed!"

"But—" she tried to protest.

"Be quiet, Granger," Snape growled. _There's something not right about this Abel fellow. I'm getting rather curious about him. _

"You want to try some more funny business, Nightroad?" Richard snorted, sliding his thumbnail down Ron's pale right cheek, cutting into it. "If you do, then we won't be able to guarantee their safety."

"Please just leave, Mister," Hermione spoke up, looking at Abel in desperation. "Please! I don't want them to be hurt!"

"Miss, please understand that I know what I'm doing," Abel said, looking at her with a soft smile as he took off his glasses and put them in his vest pocket.

"Know what you're doing? Ha! What a riot you are, Abel!" Charlie laughed, hearing Abel mutter something under his breath. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"…Activate," Abel said as power started to roll off of him and the atmosphere around them grew darker.

They watched as Abel's silver hair unbound itself and sailed upwards towards the starry heavens. His complexion grew darker and much more menacing. His lips turned black with two long fangs protruding over his bottom lip. His eyes shone a blood red, full of hunger and malice. His hands sported long claws that looked like it could tear through a body in one swing.

Everyone stumbled back from this fearsome being before them. Abel took a step forward towards the vampires as they still held on to Harry and Ron. What in the world was this thing? What kind of power did he possess?

"St-stay away," Charlie snapped, tightening his hold on Harry. "Or the brat gets it good!"

"Hmph," Abel snorted as he vanished again.

"Wha—UMPH," Charlie soon found a strong, opened hand pressing back on his face with enough force that the sound of his neck breaking echoed down the dark corridor.

Charlie's arms went limp from around Harry as Abel picked him off the ground by his face and threw him straight into a stone wall.

"Go back to your friend and teachers," Abel ordered, looking down at Harry before looking at Richard and Ron. "Release the boy now, less you want to end up like your friend."

"Don't try it," Richard yelled, grabbing Ron's head firmly. "I'll break his neck before you get to me! It'll be easy! Just one good twist and snap!"

Abel just growled at him as his glowing red eyes narrowed at Richard. It seemed Abel was going to listen to him, and a smug smirk slid across Richard's face. Abel looked down at the redhead in the vampires arms. He was so scared that he was crying and shaking badly. Abel's blood began to boil at that point. He hated it whenever children were involved in these types of matters.

"ENOUGH!" Abel shouted in anger.

All anyone saw was an explosion of dark crimson liquid as the Richard's head was severed into two clean cut halves. But the cut didn't end there. The cut sliced all the way through his torso, literally cutting him in half vertically. Time seemed to slow down as the two tattered pieces of the vampire collapsed to the icy ground and shattered into dust.

Abel's back was turned to everyone, a large red intricate scythe in his right hand as his left held the young redhead. Ron's head was buried in Abel's shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck for dear life. Abel then turned around and set Ron back down on his feet. Ron quickly ran back over to friends and teachers, still in tears.

"Ron! Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked, grabbing hold of him.

"You're not hurt, are you, Ronald?" Lupin asked, looking over the boy.

"N-no," he squeaked out. "I w-was so scared…"

"I thought you were a goner," Harry said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You! Don't move," Snape ordered, pointing his wand at Abel. "What in Merlin's name are you? I have never seen the likes of you before!"

"I don't think you will ever again, sir," Abel said, watching Snape grow angry. "Don't get hot under the collar; you might catch fire with all that grease in your hair."

There were some muffled chuckles from the people beside Snape, who were watching his face grow redder by the second. Abel just gave him a toothy grin and started to leave. However, someone else thought otherwise.

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" Hermione screamed as she was swept off her feet by Charlie, who had recovered. "HELP ME!"

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry yelled as Charlie flew up as high as the surrounding buildings and hovered over the ground.

"Tell me, Abel, can you fly?" Charlie asked, wiping blood he had lost due to Abel from his lips and nose. "Well, can you?"

"Let her go," Abel snapped. "Let the girl go!"

"Not that shit again," Charlie sneered. "If you want her, then come up here and get her. If you can!"

"You test my patience!" Abel shouted, looking up at him and Hermione.

"And you test mine, Nightroad," Charlie replied. "Now either you come up here or I'll drink her dry right now!"

Abel glared at him before muttering something else under his breath. Suddenly, two large black wings ripped from his back and he took off into the night sky. He was now hovering dead even with the vampire.

"Holy shit," the vampire gasped, watching the electricity crackle from Abel's wings. "What the hell are you?"

"Give me the girl now," Abel ordered, his voice deeper and more dangerous than before. "Hand her to me!"

"Damn you to hell!" Charlie yelled as the sounds of fluttering wings and high pitched squeaks were heard coming at Abel. "Take him down!"

A horde of large bats came at Abel, who simply looked at them and raised his scythe at them. With one swing, a large bolt of electricity took them all down, also blinding those around him. When the light cleared Charlie discovered that Hermione was no longer in his arms but in Abel's.

"Miss, reach into my coat pocket for me please. You'll find a small glass bottle and a pistol," Abel said quietly, looking down at her as she looked surprised. "Pull out both of them. Hurry now and keep them hidden! The pistol has the safety on! It's a small switch just under the hammer. Push it down."

"Yes, s-sir," Hermione said, quickly reaching into his inner coat pocket, pulled out said items, and took the safety off the gun. "Now what, sir?"

"Hang on," Abel said, taking a sudden dive as Charlie came at him with another large group of bats. "Pull out the bottle and hold it out for me."

"Like this?" Hermione asked as Abel's scythe disappeared back into his hand. "Now what?"

Abel muttered something in Latin, holding out his hand over the bottle before making the sign of the cross over it. Hermione looked at him strangely. Did he just bless a bottle of water? Just what was this man? He looked like a cross between an angel and a vampire.

"Now I want you to pay close attention," Abel said as he whipped around suddenly with his scythe back in his hand and swung at the bats again. "Are you gun shy?"

The light yet again blinded those in the area. Hermione felt Abel suddenly make a swift move upwards.

"I really don't know," she said, holding onto the gun and bottle. "What do I do now?"

"I want to you throw the bottle over the vampire's head and fire the gun at the bottle. Can you do that for me?" Abel asked as he reached Charlie yet again.

"I-I think so," Hermione swallowed, feeling Abel's grip around her waist tighten. "But I've never fired a gun before!"

"I'll help you! Throw it," Abel ordered as Hermione chucked the bottle at the vampire.

She suddenly felt Abel's right arm guide her arm for the aim. She was scared, to say the least. She had never handled a gun before and never wanted to. But this time, she really didn't have a choice.

"Fire," he ordered as Hermione closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

**BAAAANG! SHAAAATTER! **

She felt the gun kick back in her hands as the smell of burnt gunpowder fill her nose. She heard Charlie scream in pain as another smell, of something terrible burning, came at her. She opened one eye ever so slightly to see Charlie fall from air, smoking as his skin burned away. She quickly closed her eyes again as Abel brought the electrified scythe down on the vampire's head. Charlie didn't even have time to scream before he turned to ash. That ash just floated down to the ground before a wind picked it up and took it away into the night.

Hermione opened her eyes just as Abel landed. He sat her back down gently, and she stepped away from him and turned around to look at him; his wings disappeared and his long hair fell back down. His skin tone lightened and his eyes turned back to a glacial blue.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled, running over to her, followed by Lupin and Snape. "You okay?"

"Ron! Harry! Professors!" she yelled, running towards them.

"You okay, Hermione?" Lupin asked as he looked her over like he did Ron. "Oh dear, child, I was so worried about you."

"We all were," Harry said, hugging her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ron asked as she turned to hug him.

"Yes, yes, I'm just fine," she replied.

"That was the most irresponsible thing I have ever seen," Snape bit out in anger, looking at Hermione and then at Abel. "You, Nightroad, how dare you put the children in danger like that?!"

"She not hurt, is she?" Abel sighed, looking at Snape. "Maybe you should use less grease in your hair. It might get rid that slimy attitude you have."

"Stop joking with my hair," Snape ordered.

"Hermione, what is that?" Ron asked, looking at the gun in her hand. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Oh, this is a gun," Hermione said, walking past Snape and handing Abel the gun. "Here's your pistol back."

"Thank you, Miss Hermione," Abel said with a warm smile, taking it from her and clicking the safety back. "That was some good shooting up there; I couldn't have done it alone."

"You let her handle a dangerous weapon such as that?" Snape stated, going really red in face. "I'll have you put in Azkaban for this!"

"Careful now, your hair might catch fire," Abel smiled sweetly, tucking the gun back into his pocket and pulling out his glasses. "Now, that's better."

"Mr. Nightroad, I must ask you something," Lupin said, walking up to him. "That item that Hermione fired at, that wouldn't have happened to be holy water, would it? Other than silver and sunlight, nothing else could burn a vampire like that."

"Wow, you're good," Abel blinked in surprise.

"I'm not the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for nothing," Lupin said. "But I, like Professor Snape here, have never seen the likes of you before. Just what are you, Mr. Nightroad?"

"Me? I'm nothing more than a black angel trying to earn his way back to heaven," Abel said with a smile.

"ABEL! ABEL NIGHTROAD!"

"TOVARISH, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"CRUSNIK, WE'RE LEAVING! COME ON!"

"Well, I'm being summoned. I'll see you all later," Abel said, ready to leave. "I'M COMING, I'M COMING!"

"There you are," Alucard said with a grin, materializing in front of Abel. "It was more than just a little while. Did you have fun?"

"I'm really laughing, Alucard," Abel snorted as Alucard walked beside him. "Let's go."

"More vampire rubbish," Snape muttered under his breath.

"Hey, what's this?" Harry said, picking up a wallet and opening it. "Whoa, this is Abel's."

"Let me see," Ron said, taking the wallet and pulling out two cards. "What are these?"

"ID cards," Harry said. "Wow! These are neat!"

"You'd better return that to him before he leaves," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Right," Harry said, taking the wallet from Ron.

"Hold it, Potter," Snape said, jerking the wallet from his hands.

"Professor Snape, I need to give that back to Abel," Harry protested as Snape opened up the wallet and pulled out the ID cards.

"Now, you shouldn't be going through his wallet, Severus," Lupin said with a sigh.

"Bloody hell," Snape gasped as he looked on in shock at the cards in his hands. "He works for the Vatican AND the Hellsing Organization!"

"Are you serious?" Lupin said, taking the cards from him and giving them the once over. "Well, I'll be damned. That would explain the holy water."

"He's a priest," Hermione said in shock before grabbing the cards from Lupin and the wallet from Snape. "I'll be right back!"

"Ms. Granger, come back here," Snape yelled, but Hermione kept running.

_I have to get this back to him before I lose him,_ she thought as she ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. "FATHER ABEL! FATHER ABEL, YOU DROPPED YOUR WALLET!"

The quartet stopped after hearing the girl's cry. Abel turned around to see Hermione holding his wallet up in the air as she ran towards them. Within moments, she was standing in front of them, out of breath.

"You left this behind," She said, handing Abel his tattered brown wallet. "So you're with the Hellsing Organization AND the Vatican."

"Oh, so you saw those," Abel swallowed, turning a slight pink. "I hope you don't think ill of me."

"No, I don't," she shook her head, still catching her breath. "I hope to see you again some day, Father."

"Maybe some day again, Ms. Hermione," Abel said with a large smile. "Thank you for returning my wallet."

Hermione smiled at him before running back over to Harry and the others. Abel turned back around to see odd smiles on vampires' faces.

"What?" Abel asked as they said nothing and started moving again. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Abel," Seras said with playful tone.

"No, really, what?" he insisted. "Come on. I hate being led like this."

"Really, it's nothing," Asta said, wrapping an arm around his neck only to have Seras wrap _her_ arm around his waist.

"I have a bad feeling about something now," Abel swallowed. "Alucard, what did I miss here?"

"Oh, nothing other than that the little witch likes you," Alucard hummed.

"What do mean 'nothing!' That's something, alright," Abel gasped.

"Now, Abel, let's not become a pedophile," Asta smirked as Abel went bright pink.

"Wh-why would you even s-suggest such a thing?" Abel croaked, gulping. "I-I would never do such a t-terrible thing!"

"Geez… Abel, we were only joking," Seras laughed. "Don't take things so literally."

"Oh, Abel, catch," Alucard said, throwing Abel three jewelry boxes.

"What are these for?" Abel asked, looking at them.

"They're for your lady friends back home," Alucard said as Abel looked at him oddly. "Two rings and one necklace. Thought the queen, the empress, and the cardinal might enjoy something nice from you for a change, instead of jawbreakers."

"I guess you're right," Abel sighed.

"I thought about getting you one for your sister, but I did some snooping in your head while you were occupied this evening," Alucard smirked as Abel glared daggers at him. **_Don't get your boxers in a bunch. Yes, I know. You really have friends and family in high places don't you, Crown Prince Abel? _**

_**Let's not get sarcastic here, Alucard. Just because my sister is the Empress doesn't mean I have a royal title. **_

"But you could if you wanted," Alucard smirked as they walked back through the Leaky Cauldron. "Yes, I could see you now, seated by your little sister."

"Don't even go there," Abel sighed in annoyance. "Let's just get back to the mansion. I'm tired."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"I said not to go there!"

"Ugh, men; you can't live with them," Seras sighed.

"You can't live without them," Asta replied.

(A/N: Holy cow that was 17 pages long! Longest thing I've ever written. Cool, no? Just remember to review. Thank You.)

Millie M. Banshee

Beta: 2stupid

(BN: I liked the ending. Did anyone else guess it was an HP xover when Alucard mentioned the pub? Oh, and did anyone else think 'Hermione has _no_ idea' or 'He's just a two-millenia old Crusnik who destroys vampires and is a priest' when Millie wrote "Did he just bless a bottle of water? Just what was this man? He looked like a cross between an angel and a vampire"?)

(A/N Well, if you think about it a crusnik is something they've never even hard of before. Remember Alucard didn't even know what Abel was at first. So, why would Hermione know? Crusnik/Krusnik is derived from Krsnik a pagan god of the mountains.)


End file.
